A Few Sweet Times
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Inspired by Alex's and my version of "Life of Love." Another world where birds live like humans. Jewel has had a great fear of meeting boys and because of it, she's been living alone for years. Despite it though, it leads to something good for her and a certain male.
1. Chapter 1

_**Enjoy this short story. Another BxJ tale that will hopefully make you feel good and blush.**_

* * *

Ch.1

Jewel's Dairy: _February 14, 2017_ _. Valentine's Day, the very day that was set to be known as a day of romance, probably the most romantic holiday in the world, and to me it still is but it can known as a lonely time for girls like me._

 _My name is_ _Jewel Millennium_ _, and I'm just about the loneliest frady-bird on the planet. On a day like this, most birds would always get to together, and they look like they don't have a frightful bone in their bodies. I wish I was like that because every since I was born…_ _I've always had a fear of meeting boys_ _. And it's not an ordinary fear, I mean I always shake, never touch, or even say a single word to anyone who isn't a female._

 _Heck, I've never even once said a real sentence to_ _my oldest friend, who also happens to be my cousin Lyra's boyfriend, Roberto_ _. But he was always my friend because he cared about me and wanted to make sure that my cousin and Eva weren't the only friends in my life._

 _Speaking of Eva, she's the bird who's been friends with me since I was in middle school_ _. She was always so kind, supportive, and sweet. She always seemed to put me, her family, and all her friends before herself when it came to helping. And that seemed to increase when she eventually found out that I was a romantic. Even though I had a fear for meeting boys I never avoided looking at good stories of romances. Stories all about birds (just) cuddling, kissing, hugging, and saying words to each other that were always so beautiful, and because of reading and watching all of those said good stories, I secretly wanted to meet a boy who would bring them into my life. I wanted the perfect guy for my life, and when Eva found that out, she decided to try something._

A few days before Valentine's day, Jewel was at home and holding her computer just standing in the hallway from the entrance, and waiting for something until she let Eva in. "Hey Jewel." "Hi Eva. I got your text saying you wanted to show me some-" "Uh-huh. Do you have your computer up?" "Yes." "Then come on." Eva said excitedly and took her wing, running to her work room and having her sit down.

Then she said to her, "Okay, just close your eyes and I'll bring you right to it."

"To what exactly?"

"You'll see, just shut your eyes and don't peek."

Jewel thought her friend was acting weird but decided to listen to her. She covered her eyes shut and waited just a few minutes until she felt Eva open her eyes for her and showed her…"A dating website?! Oh I see what you're doing, and my answer to that is officially no!" She was willing to run out of her own house to escape from Eva but she stopped her. "Hey hang on!" "No, huh uh!" "Why?" "Because you know how I feel about boys! If I'm terrified of them then I'm not good enough to date them." "Maybe, but give me another reason." "Another reason? I…I…uh…I can hardly say a single word without slipping my tongue." "And?" "And…I feel like my body falls apart when I feel like I meet someone who I think is cute." "And not only that, you are too afraid to admit that one day you actually will find someone who can make your fairy tale world of romance come true. So tell me, don't you want that?"

Jewel turned away from eye contact and blushed massively. "Maybe. I honestly do want to meet someone but…" "But you think you're phobia will prevent you from it and in a way that's a good thing because it makes you understand who to trust or not, and it can give you the chance to finally face the fear in order to do something great in your life that could make you feel happy forever. Please at least try it." Jewel looked back at her friend and then at the website. "Just try it out."

"Well…okay. But I will only look at it." And she did. She looked all over the website called Two Hearts, a dating site that was no ordinary thing but was the most popular site for being awarded as "The most honest site there is?" Jewel questioned. Eva responded, "Yep, this entire site has strict safety rules, making sure no one lies on their profile or anything like that. Whichever boy you look for, you'll find one who is as honest as he can be. No worries at all." Jewel was intrigued so they looked through it more and was impressed seeing how the site was safe and many of the guys in it looked nice. After another few minutes of browsing, Eva said to her, "So, what do you think?" "Hmm…(sigh)…I think it looks good, and maybe I might consider it." "Maybe? I hope that will eventually change into a yes." "And why do you care so much?" "Because I care about you. You are the girl who's been friends with me since middle school and whenever me or your cousin Lyra ever had issues you would come and support us like any good friend would. And when I found out what your true interest was-" "Which you only found out because you peeked at my Loveo novel while it was in my purse." "Right and I apologized for that by the way, but either way, I thought it was so adorable seeing that my oldest friend was interested in romance like that. And it also made me blush thinking about how happy you would be if you met your very own boyfriend, and possibly husband." "Okay, don't make me feel more scared." Jewel turned away again. "No, no just listen. This is good. Look it doesn't have to be anything big, right now all you can do is start an account and maybe chat with someone. It doesn't have to be anything serious like a dinner date. You make it easy and maybe just make a new friend. Please? I really think this would be fun for you."

Jewel was looking annoyed but did think that Eva was right. Meeting someone new and just starting as penpals or something wouldn't be a big issue. "Well?" "Um…okay, okay. I'll consider it. I will give it a try." "That's my girl!" Eva hugged Jewel and had a good feeling that she would take it. "Now, I'm going to be out of town for a bit so if things go well for you just keep me posted." "Alright. Thank you, Eva." "You're welcome. Just know that this isn't a thing I want to force you into." "I know, I know. Have a good one, Eva." "Bye." They waved and Eva left, feeling a little cocky about her best friend since all she did was just look at more of the website.

"Should I?" She thought "I know it could be fun but…still; meeting a new guy has always been my number one fear. Heck, there were time when I could barely speak to my own dad the right way. No matter what I just never get used to being around them. But…I've always loved romance. Maybe…wanting to just meet the one, and perhaps he can become the Leo Loveo to my Mikka." She looked at the settings of the site and was taking a good look at the signup button. She gulped and was ready to push it, but held back at the last second. "No!" She said to herself aloud. "I'm…I'm obviously not ready. Not yet anyway. I'll-I'll maybe try it out tomorrow." She thought and felt more confident about that than in the present.

 _That's how it went before_ _she left to go join her meeting, run by her boss's business partner Rafael_ _. As for me, a few days have passed to now and I have not (yet) pushed the signup button. And it was for the best since I needed time to think and settle down before I take a big step like that, even though I could've taken it seven years ago since that was how long I've been living alone since I graduated from college. But still, it's good just to be calm and think. Heck, just yesterday, I bought this diary so I could write my time and feelings, and maybe write down my own love stories when I feel like it. But now only comes this time where I mention what big thing happened before now. Right now (at this present), I am at one of my favorite restaurants, Feathery Buffet, waiting for a waitress to ask for my order while I am already enjoying this moment of writing on the first few pages to my diary._

Those were the last words Jewel actually wrote on her diary. She really was spending Valentine's Day at a buffet restaurant, waiting for someone to take her order. She only put her pen and book away and looked around the place while showing a patient face. Nothing too special happened, and Jewel didn't really have a problem. Until, at the last minute when it was the last thing that she expected: a male blue macaw came to her side and surprised her.

"Ah!" Jewel responded in a silent and squeaky tone.

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, ma'am." Said the male, and Jewel only responded with an anxious yet friendly smile. "Hehe. Hey I'm here to order my own lunch and all the tables here are full. Do you mind if I sit here?" He politely asked, and Jewel turned red.

All she could do to respond was slowly shake her head, and he said "Thanks you." To that and sat down. The table had only two seats, and because of that fact she felt even more nervous so she lifted the menu up to cover her face and tried not to make eye contact with the male. As for him, he didn't feel too different since he was sitting with a stranger but unlike her he tried to show a patient and confident face, and hum very quietly. Though it was good enough for Jewel to hear. He was humming an old song called "Mr. Sand-Bird Bring Me A Dream." Jewel's cousin always hummed that song when they were in middle school together, and no one in the modern world actually sang, let alone, hum or whistle to that in decades. Lyra was the only modern bird that was into it, and the fact that some other bird was doing it made Jewel curious. Though she didn't feel like having the courage to ask a question like that to a new male. That was when he began to notice her nervous expression.

"Hey ma'am, are you okay?" He asked, and she faced him while feeling frozen. "You look anxious." "How do you figure that?" She responded in her head. "Hey, um, it does look like the service will take a while to come so would it be alright if we talked or something? I wouldn't mind a little company." Jewel still didn't respond but turned her away. She was heating up and didn't want the situation to get more awkward so all she said was "I…I'm s-sorry. I'm n-n-not too much of a talker." "Oh, well it's alright I don't bite. And it would be no problem with me at all. My name is Tyler, by the way." He offered his wing to shake, and it took a slow fifteen seconds before she shook it and said "Mine's Jewel." "Jewel? That's a pretty name." "T-T-Thanks. You know, if you're still wanting to talk then I just hope I won't be annoying with having to not respond." "Hehe, like I said it's no problem. Heck, meeting new people can even be a challenge for me too, Jew…Jewel?" "Y-Yes?" "You said your name was Jewel. You wouldn't happen to be related to a girl named Lyra Heartsake, would you?" Hearing that surprised her so much that her fearful side got washed all of the sudden. "Yes. I'm her cousin and how did you know that?" "How could I not know that? We use to be friends together in middle school, and she told me so much about you. And after high school we never exactly kept in touch. But I have been with Roberto, who I very much know is her boyfriend." "Wow. So wait, is that why you were humming 'Mr Sand-Bird'? Because she use to hum that during middle school." "Uh-huh. I liked her doing it a lot so every once in awhile I do it for old time sake." They both chuckled.

Jewel smiled, feeling like she just made a new friend, and though her nervous side came back very quick, she didn't feel like letting it bother her.

"Wow. I don't mean to be rude but I felt like my time suddenly wasn't going to be good because I was sitting with a stranger but seeing how someone associated with my cousin knows you, it…it seems like nothing bad is going on anymore."

"Hmm, no worries. So is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, um…" She began to blush again. "Well, I haven't exactly seen my cousin in while but we have been keeping in touch for a bit, and I hear that she and Roberto have been doing great. What have you heard from them though?"

"Oh not too much. Although, and I'm not sure if your cousin told you this yet but…just a few hours ago, Roberto told me that…he just proposed to Lyra."

Jewel showed a face of true shock and gasped, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Your best cousin and my old friend are getting hitched. Though I imagine she was planning on telling you and I ruined the surprise, didn't I?"

"No, no. As of right now it actually is a surprise. Hehe. And it's great, plus I can do pretty well at acting surprised at least when she'll mention it to me. Also, if we both know Lyra & Roberto and actually spent time with them at middle school then how come we've never seen each other before?"

"I don't know. Maybe we were just never in the same classes together, and even for a middle school; Feather's North was a large campus."

"Good point. But what classes were you in?"

"Oh there was-"

"Excuse me?" The two turned to see a (cave swallow) waitress speaking to them. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth and I'll be your waitress this evening."

"Hello." Both the blue birds said and blushed.

"Do you two know what you would like to order now?"

Tyler said, "Oh yeah. But she and I aren't actually together. We'll each be ordering differently." When he said "together" Jewel became red again,

"Oh okay. So what will it be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like a glass of pepsi before I get to the buffet isle."

"Alright. And you, ma'am?"

Jewel faced her, "Huh, what? Oh, I'll have the same thing he's having, please."

"Okay. We will have those ready and you two enjoy your time."

"Thank you." Tyler said. Then he looked at Jewel. "Jewel? You're looking anxious again."

"Huh? I-I-I'm sorry. Y-You're right. But I'm fine, honest." She was shaking and when she didn't know it, she held on to Blu's wing.

"Uh Jewel?" He made her notice and she turned away in shame.

"Hey hey it's alright. I can tell your nervous, heck that was one of the things that Lyra told me about you."

"A-And yet that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. In fact, if I have to be even more honest, I use to have the same problem with girls until I met Lyra. Everytime I use to come near a girl, even if it was my own cousin, I could never say a proper word and do any movement that didn't involve shaking."

"(Softly laughing) So how did you get over it then?"

"I entirely never did but from remembering that I friends like Roberto and Lyra, I actually got better. I'm able to speak to girls better and unlike most of the kind of boys who are more full of it, I feel like I'm able to show more confidence and respect."

"Well, so far I don't doubt that. You are…very, very nice." She blushed and froze when she saw herself putting her wing on his again.

"Thanks. Same goes for you too. For someone who claims to have a problem you seem to be a very confident girl."

"Thank you. Hehe." She smiled deeply and looked at his eyes. They both gazed at each other and couldn't stop for even a second, then at the last minute, they beaks got closer to one another, and felt like they were about to kiss.

Then Jewel stepped back, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. T-T-That wasn't right. I'm sorry." She looked away again until Tyler slowly touched her chin and made her face him.

"Hey it's okay. I got caught up in the moment that was my fault too. You would feel okay with still sticking around, right?"

"Maybe. Though, do you mind I scoot my chair…a little farther."

"Not at all."

"Okay." Jewel scooted her to other side of the table, and Tyler tried to smile, trying to show respect and be more friendly.

After another minute, things between them were still a little awkward but Tyler helped make the best ot it by talking more and letting her speak too.

They talked more and laughed more, and when their drinks finally came they realized they could have gone to the buffet isle a long time ago.

So they got their food together and talked even more. With every passing minute or hour, the two had a great time. All chatting and no shaking, feeling totally at ease from their fears, and when they realized what time it was, they were ready to leave.

"Hey how about I pay for both us?" Tyler suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Please, I insist. Consider it as a thanks for this lovely time."

"Hmm. Okay then. Thanks."

"No worries." Tyler left his money for both him and Jewel, and he signed the receipt before they both walked outside to see a stormy weather.

"Whoa!" They yelped, and then laughed trying to run out of the rain and cover each other with their jackets.

"Haha! This is much, isn't it?"

"As if you have to ask that, Jewel!"

They continued laughing until they made it to the shelter of a few large bus stop seats. They both sat down and assumed that they would each wait for a bus to come.

"Hooo! Gosh, I'm cold." Jewel shivered.

"N-N-No kidding. I feel like the tips of my wings are turning into ice cicles."

Jewel chuckled to that. "Well, thanks for helping me out. Are you waiting for a bus?"

"You're welcome. And it looks like it. My house isn't so far but I don't want to run to it in the rain."

"Yeah. I think I'll do the same. And uh, Tyler…?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…I really, really enjoyed hanging out…(gulped and blushed)…with you."

"Ditto. Jewel, you are a really good friend. And now we're mentioning it, do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Do you mean…like a date?"

"A date, or a friends hangout. Whatever you're comfortable with, like a movie or another dinner?"

"Hmm. I…I must admit I'm still very nervous but I do like you and this night was fun, so why not?"

"Great." He took out a flashcard and pen, and wrote down his phone number before giving it to her. "Here you go. You can call me whenever you feel comfortable about it or you'd like, you know."

"Oh. Oh, thank you. I…(sigh with a smile)…I like to. Actually, how do you feel about the day after tomorrow?"

"Really? Sure."

"Thanks. Oh, and uh before we part ways can I do something?"

"Okay, what?"

"This." She slowly brought her wings to his and his shoulder. "Consider it as something to help calm my nerves." She scooted closer to him, and kissed both his cheek and the bottom of his lips. "I hope that wasn't a bother."

"Uh, n-not all. Just remember that I don't really kiss on the first dates."

"Right. Hehe. Well, it's been fun."

"No doubt about that. Thanks."

"Thanks."

Then the next bus stopped by and Tyler let Jewel go. They waved and he gave her an air kiss, to which she caught and nourished in her heart, but remembered that they were separating.

Tyler continued sitting on the chair thinking, "Wow. So that was Lyra's cousin, huh? More brave and beautiful than she told me. Can't wait to see her again." Then walked into the next bus that came in.

Jewel thought the same thing on her way home. "I can't believe Lyra never told me about this guy. He's…he's amazing. And maybe a little goofy, haha. Maybe, he might not be the perfect guy or the Leo Loveo to my Mikka. But he could be the best person for me. I can't wait to see him again."

Their hearts were feeling so calm and carefree, and felt like that their times with each other would be the best. Good enough to become a romantic couple and document in the journal.

* * *

 _ **Okay now the first thing to mention about this story is that it will only have five chapters since I still have "Life of Love and Pure of Heart" to work on, and this one is done. Hope you liked it. Also, in case you guys liked it so much, you can make up your own story to what Blu and Jewel do together in the reviews (just please don't make anything inappropriate).**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans**_

• _**T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird**_

• _**Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.10**_

• _**Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.11**_

 _ **That, as usual, is the order of what's coming next but after this and before the others I'm going to make another post on Ask C about another OC crossover series I have in mind. Thanks guys, and see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One important thing I wanna mention…when we reach January, and I possibly succeed my 2018 Resolution in posting 100 chapters or short literatures, I'm going to take maybe a long break before I post another chapter or something.**_

 _ **But right now, I think I can say that so far I have completely posting about 71 chapters and others (including this one) since January. So now I think I only need to post 29 more things. Hopefully I make it that way before January 1st. Also, I know school is already starting for many of us, and I ask everyone to please wish me luck when I eventually get to my new school, and I say good luck to all of you for your new school year.**_

 _ **One more thing, before I start…I want to thank Dreadnation for those funny comments you posted on "Rio Restart" and Roslet, you requested that Blu and Jewel watch the new Avengers movie in this. But since they're still in 2017, I'm going to put in a different approach.**_

* * *

Ch.2

Jewel's Dairy: _April 5, 2017. After the first date I went through with Tyler (who I now call Blu for fun), things for both of us were…oh what the heck? The times we had together was too good for words. Since our first meeting at the buffet restaurant on Valentine's Day, we became really good friends and the idea of that kind of changed when we met up two days later._

It was the middle of February 16th, the sun was high and bright, and Jewel was walking through her hometown's beautiful park. She admired the sight of everything in it since she never went to the park so much in the past and when she called Tyler yesterday, he suggested that they would have their date together at the park. So far the location looked pretty good for her. Green grass, children playing game, and every animal was enjoying a peaceful scenery.

While Jewel was still walking through, she seemed to have forgotten about her date with Tyler. But when she took one quick step closer to the edge of the sidewalk…"Hi Jewel." Tyler called her name and smiled, getting Jewel's attention when she didn't notice that she was walking up to him, too close to his face. When she finally did, she saw that her beak was very much near his sly smile. "Tyler!" She jumped back in fear. "Oh man. I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

He approached her next to give her a pat on the shoulder and said "It's cool. I'm glad to see you got here earlier than I expected."

"Okay. So…(gulp)…what do you wanna do today?"

"I already got a pretty good idea." Tyler leaned down and took out a picnic basket that was behind a bush. "Are you okay with picnics?"

"Absolutely." Jewel smiled before they walked to a good enough spot to eat lunch.

Apples, cucumber sandwiches, orange juice, bananas, cheese steak, and delicious tomato soup. All the food that Tyler brought out and was able to share it with the best girl. "Here we go. A fresh apple, couple cucumber sandwiches, and a cup of nice orange juice. All for a very nice lady." He complimented.

Jewel chuckled and blushed, "Thanks. And I-I-I assume everything else is for you?"

"A little bit. But the tomato soup will be for both of us. I want to try out how my cooking tastes to your tongue."

"You're a cook?"

"Pretty much." He continued speaking as she ate and listened. "I'm technically a guy who's more into writing than cooking, but when I was a kid I sometimes liked to help my mother out in the kitchen as a favorite pastime. Since then, I like to think of myself as an Iron Chef, hehe."

"An Iron Chef, Eh? How good do you really think you are?" She joked.

"I think you'll find out once we try the soup." He chuckled back.

They both began eating together, and Tyler liked seeing Jewel enjoy the meal. With every second he could hear her silently making a gentle moaning sound. Signs that showed she loved the food, and it made him notice something differently about her. So Ty rested on his belly and stared at Jewel with a cocky smile. It didn't take her long to notice. She saw him staring at her like that and didn't wanna be mean about it. So she said "(cough)…So…I have to say this is pretty good. T-Thanks for bringing it, Tyler." He didn't respond just continued smiling, and it only made Jewel feel more nervous and blush again. "Are you okay, Jewel?" He finally said something to her. "Huh? Oh, yeah yeah. I, uh…just…" "Don't like being stared at?" "(gulp and squeak)…Yeah." "Then I'll talk." He sat up and scooted closer.

"Did I ever tell you that I like you when you're nervous?" More words that made her cheeks more red. "That's what I thought."

"Yes? You might've said that when we met."

"Or yesterday when we had that chat on the phone. You see, from our first meeting, I liked how you were a little anxious and wanted to have a friendly chat. That's the kind of thing I can always respect in a girl. Then after a while you started to feel more secure around me like we've been friends for a long time. It made me like you even more. Heck, I didn't even hear a single stutter when we spoke on the phone."

"Yeah…" She smiled with her eyes shut, and finally shook when she felt Tyler's wing touch her shoulder. "…m-maybe it just shows that I'm starting to get used to overcoming my issue."

"Maybe. But like I said, it's not an issue. Think of it as like…instinct. Again it tells you who to trust or not, and the real ones you trust are the friends you have are the ones who help you out. Like me."

"Like you? Yeah, hehe."

"And…I use to have the same thing too. So it's nothing to worry about. Though if I'm being even more honest, you wouldn't believe how my reaction was last time when you almost kissed me. W-Which wasn't a bad thing of course. Just surprising and…it felt good."

"Really? It felt good?"

"Yeah."

"…Wow. Hmmm…"

She believed that hearing that was a good way to make her feel at ease, and was able to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Blu."

"You're welcome. Hey did you just call me Blue?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, somehow that thought just came to me. Do you not like nicknames?"

"No, I do. I do like that. Heck I wish I thought of that."

"Well too late. Haha. And to be clear, it's B-L-U, Tyler."

"Hmm."

He smiled and even felt more good than before. Hanging out with a girl who was a nervous lady but also very brave and was willing to hang out with him, and it made him hope it would catch on.

 _And so far it did. From then on, Blu and I have been on multiple dates. If I've been keeping track of them correctly, I'd say we've been going on dates about three times a week. Each of them pretty much became a whole lot better than the last. For they all became more romantic, and Blu showed more kindness than anyone has ever done for me. And when I tried that soup at the picnic, turns out he was right. He is like an Iron Chef. Hence: "like." :)_

 _After the picnic, we decided to walk around the park before I told him about the website Two Hearts. He thought it was a good idea to try it out, and being with him actually did give me the courage to finally sign up and start dating online with him. All before Eva came back from her business trip. No one would ever believe what her reaction was when told her I finally I used Two Hearts and introduced her to Blu. It was phenomenal, and for some reason when she came back, she almost seemed like a different person. Maybe because she probably found someone special same time I did._

 _Then as the days and months went by, I was admiring Blu more and more for the good times we had together and I became more confident around him too. I guess…maybe this just shows that I'm actually…falling in love with him. Right now I just wanna know how long it's going to be until I found out if he feels the same or that we're both ready to confess._

 _Oh…I hope._

Then in the present, Jewel stopped writing in her journal and set it down on the kitchen table. The table that belonged to Blu as well as the house she was in. Recently he invited her to his house to have a movie date, and so far it turned out fine. Blu was making popcorn and some tasty desserts and Jewel just watched him at work with enjoyment.

"Alrighty." Blu said. "Popcorn is almost done and there's enough cupcakes for each of us to go around. You okay with the starting the movie now?"

"Uh huh. What do you have in mind?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Well I thought about that but I think we've been watching too many romance movies together. So why not something of your choice?"

"Well okay. If you insist, sweetheart."

"Hehe!" She secretly blushed but also made a very silent giggle with a confident grin after.

"Okay, let's see here, I got…" He turned on his TV and was able to scroll through his digital purchases. Jewel has seen his movie library before but was still pretty impressed with how many entertaining features he bought.

"Hmm…I wonder if he's rich." She joked in her mind before sitting on the couch.

"Aw here's one. How do you feel about the first Avengers movie?"

"Ooh I like action movies. Sure."

"Cool." It was decided so he clicked it and the movie started. Blu sat next to Jewel and got to put one wing around her. Something that she seem to get used to and wanted savor. And while the movie was playing, the two birds didn't notice that the popcorn was still going and getting a little bigger.

The two watched the superhero film and enjoyed the thrills, humor, and drama in it. In a way, Blu almost felt like he was in the movie with her, experiencing and enduring with all the actions of a real Avenger. But once they were reaching the end, Jewel noticed the light gleaming behind them (which was from the stove) was getting blocked. "Hey what's going-? (Gasp) Blu!" She turned and got Blu's attention. They saw the popcorn in the microwave was getting so much bigger. So big that it filled up said microwave and the top stove.

"Whoa!" Blu freaked out the same way she did so he stood up, ran to the microwave and tried turning it off to get the food out but… _ **POP!**_ The whole bag just suddenly exploded right in front of Blu's face, which caused all the food to fly around and for Blu to flip back over and against the kitchen island.

"Oh my gosh! Blu!" Jewel said after she ducked away from the falling food. She quickly came to her boyfriend's side and rubbed his head very gently. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oi…I think so. Nothing uh…too serious."

"Good. Because I'd hate to see you get hurt and have butter stuck on your feathers."

"Hahaha." He did a sarcastic laugh and tried to stand up but he almost slipped from the popcorn. Then Jewel was able to catch him by accidentally hugging him.

The two became close at that second. Enough to make their beaks almost press together again, and while they did notice, it was hard for them to not blush and hard to resist the urge…to kiss.

"B-B-Blu?" Until Jewel spoke.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you like me?"

"Like you? Not a chance. I…I actually love you."

"Love me? (Gasp)…You really love me?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Hang on."

They both stood up and were able to look into each other's eyes more. Chocolate brown and emerald green. Two colors that met and were mesmerizing for both birds.

"Do you feel the same way, sweetie?" Blu asked Jewel, and she could tell that he seemed to have been hoping for an answer like that as long as she did.

She just smiled and responded, "Yes. In fact…" her smile vanished and her cheeks became more red than ever before as she moved her beak closer to his again and did the very thing that she was afraid she'd never do. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

They both kissed each other and savored every second of it. And when they let go, they hugged each other next and made eye contact again.

"Wow…" Said Blu. "No way could that have been your first time kissing."

"Oh hush up." Jewel laughed, and couldn't help but hug him again. "I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. A feeling that I hope will remain totally mutual."

"Uh huh."

They continued hugging before they were ready to kiss again and continued with their night of watching a movie.

Afterwards, they finished cleaning up the popcorn around the kitchen and living room, and Jewel thought it was time to return to her home. So Blu helped get her things and escorted her out.

"Thanks for a good time, Blu."

"No problem." He quickly gave her another kiss. "So what do you wanna do next time?"

"Oh? How about we discuss tomorrow? After our confession I think I should enjoy some me time."

"Aw, really? Okay. Haha."

They both laughed and went their separate ways with a friendly wave and secretly had sadness on their faces for splitting up again. But when Blu shut the door, all he did was replace his sad face with a smile and a sigh of admiration before sitting in front of his door.

"Wow…what an angel." He said aloud. Clearly thinking how lucky one bird can get.

* * *

 _ **As long as a relationship like that remains strong, considerate, and respectfully…it'll always last.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third chapter, yeah! Now to start off, I would like to say thanks to everyone for admiring this story. Including Fenix139, who made such a good review last time. That one was very good, and I still like it.**_

 _ **Also, about Blu and Jewel, I know some of you said you didn't want to see their relationship to go by fast…but these chapters do show have time skips. Plus, this chapter does have a certain scene that hopefully you guys will have your hearts melt over for.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch.3

Jewel's Diary: _January 10, 2018. You know how during big occasions, like the New Years, most birds would usually do something special to please the bird they love?_

 _Well, that is what happened for me! The bird who loves me did the biggest thing that I will never forget. It was only ten days ago, and just remembering it stills makes me cry with joy._

It was the middle of the winter season. Far away, in the city of New York, there was a massive crowd of birds at the Time Square area cheering and doing stuff for fun like holding up banners. Because it was officially New Years Eve, and everyone was celebrating the occasion without any worry. Especially a pair of blue spix macaws that were one side of the crowd, admiring the view of town and listening to all the music and cheering.

The pair was Blu and Jewel.

They were enjoying everything, and held themselves close to avoid getting separated.

"Sure is amazing, isn't it?" Blu said, trying to making sure his girlfriend heard her.

"What is?" Jewel responded, "This massive party or this whole vacation that Eva and Rafael set up for us and our parents?"

"Well, both. But I was mostly talking about this moment. Here we are in the big apple, watching the big show and waiting for the final countdown."

"Oh yeah. Haha, most couples only get to enjoy this event at home. I guess this makes us lucky to be here."

"Lucky? Yeah maybe, but not with this."

"Hmm?"

"For me, it's not luck that the two of us and our families got to come here. That was only done because of Eva's hard work and Rafael's generosity. For us, I think it is luck that someone like me could end up being a boyfriend for someone as gorgeous as you."

Jewel gasped a little, like an anime girl, and looked at Blu. Both of 'em had red cheek on their faces.

"I…hehe…could agree." She said nervously, like always.

"I knew you would. Hang on, it's only five minutes before the countdown. Follow me."

"Okay?"

Jewel got confused but she took his wing, and let him walk forward before reaching the edge of a dark alley spot. They were away from the crowd and it was a little quieter. Blu succeeded at making sure the coast was clear.

So Jewel finally asked, "Blu, why are we-?" But she finished her question, Blu pressed his wings onto her shoulders and gently pulled her into a surprise kiss. "Mm!" She was surprised, but soon she closed eyes and kissed him back.

As their lips were bonding together, both birds could feel their cheeks heating up even further. Then three seconds later, Blu released her, but saw that she didn't want to stop.

He just smirked and stared at her saying, "Oh, Jewel. You know I love you, right?"

"Absolutely. I feel the exactly same way. But I'll admit…"

"Regardless of how you do love me, you still feel anxious around me. And to this day, that's still fine by me. Your nervous personality is what boosts up your confidence…and wisdom, of course."

"Well put. Hehe. But-but-but still, does that have anything to do with why we're here? Did you just want a private place to kiss me again and confess your affection?"

"Well…well, that. And mostly because I wanted to tell you something else important. Aside from the fact that I love you incredibly."

Blu gave Jewel another quick kiss, then continued.

"What I want to tell you is this: for a long time, a very long time…I have always been sincerely happy being both your friend, your boyfriend, and Two Feather Penpal. These past months, since our first meeting, have been the best ever. Every conversation we had. Every kiss, every hug, and every moment of integrity and understanding we've shown each other? Those are the things I want to enjoy for the rest of my life."

Once Blu confessed such words, Jewel's intuition kicked in and her heart was pounding fast. The same way it did when she first met Blu.

"Blu…are you saying what I think you…?"

"I believe I am, Jewel. I was planning on doing this during the countdown, but my patience was already on the down low during this whole month. So…Jewel Millennium?"

Blu kneeled down and took a small, dark blue casket out of his pocket.

Jewel blocked her mouth in shock and she let him proceed.

"You have made me the happiest and bravest bird in the world. Which is why I ask…will you marry me?"

The tears that came out of Jewel were like water fountains. Hearing him ask the big question, and seeing him open the casket made her feel as if her own life flashed before her eyes.

Inside the casket was a wedding ring. It was bright and beautiful to Jewel's eyes, and she at Blu's face like it was joyful and happy. He looked as if he was willing to stay where he was kneeling forever, until Jewel would answer.

She obviously didn't know what to say, but the look on her face was self-explanatory to Blu. He already knew the answer before she finally said,

"Blu…oh Blu…you have no clue on how amazing I think you are. For so long I've been really terrified of boys. It made me feel like that, despite how much I admired romantic tales, I felt like I would never find love in my life. That I would get my own. But meeting you? That notion has changed. Heck, I didn't think I'd ever take this step. So, the fact that you're now wanting to…my answer is yes. Yes! Yes! Yes, I will marry you, baby!"

Jewel leaped onto her now grateful boyfriend and gave him the most heartwarming hug ever.

"Thank you." Said Blu.

"No." Jewel replied. "I should be thanking you, my supportive fiancé."

Then she kissed his lips again, but it made much sweeter.

They became lost in the moment so much, that they were both unable to notice the countdown.

Blu and Jewel savored their time gracefully as continued kissing and hugging one another. Before everyone in the city chanted…

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

!HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Happy New Year, Jewel."

"Happy New Year, Blu."

 _Of all the things that my Blu has ever done to make me feel happy and brave, this is or was, without a doubt, the top #1 thing he did for me._

 _He said how much he loved and how much he was willing to spend the rest of his life with me. We've only been dating for eleven months and seeing that he wanted to take this step without me even thinking about it…it felt amazing to me for some reason. So, I wanted to marry him and spend everyday with him too._

 _In fact, I have noticed that ever since we got together, the feeling of being apart has been killing me. Everytime I'd go to bed, I've always felt cold and alone. Then when I (eventually) drift off into sleep, I feel like I kept dreaming about the same thing. Me and Blu resting in the same bed. The bed is all white, we have our wings around each other, and are smiling with our eyes shut. While we also heard slow and romantic samba music playing._

 _The dream itself was slow and very relaxing, and I wanted it to go on forever. Which js why I hope that with me being Blu's wife, that would finally come true._

 _Also, after Blu did propose to me, we stayed outside for a bit longer before arriving at our families' hotel rooms. We showed them the ring, and they cheered aloud for us. Well, Blu's parents and my aunt did, while my father fainted. But after a while, we set up dinner and the six of us chatted all night about the engagement._

 _It felt like a conversation that's been waiting to be shared for years._

 _Then, a couple of hours later, me, Blu, and our families went to our separate rooms to sleep._

 _But once the sunrise came up, Blu and I met up with each other the hallway like we have been doing since we got to the hotel. The two of us, of course, never shared a room but did always chat together in the morning. And our recent conversation was about how the engagement would go. I was more than willing to go through with it, but was still nervous. Blu knew that, and he reassured me that everything would be great._

 _His confidence was always so pleasing, and I used that as a symbol that stood for our love._

 _Ten days later, we still got to celebrate the New Year well, and returned home much later. We just expected it to be a good trip home. But then, we were invited a small game in the park. Made by a certain friend._

It was finally the 10th day of 2018, Blu, Jewel, and their families returned home.

On the way back, the two newly engaged macaws felt like it was going to be a normal day. But then they got an invitation, from Roberto and Lyra, to come to the town park to talk.

Once the two made it, they were able to see their friends out on a big open field.

"Hey guys!" Said Lyra Heartsake, the female blue macaw that just noticed her friends walking to her.

"Lyra!" Jewel responded, and she and Blu were able to hug her. "How's it going, cous?"

"Everything's great. Speaking of which, did I hear correctly that you two are…?"

Once Lyra brought up the subject, Jewel showed her cousin her new ring.

"Oh my gosh! Aw, it just makes me wanna cry. Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks. So have you and Roberto been doing okay?"

"Oh yeah. Married for nine months and still we're both happy. Though, he doesn't seem to do much in the house, if I'm being honest." Lyra whispered the last words.

But then Roberto yelled, "Hey, I heard that!"

Blu and Jewel laughed at the comment.

Roberto ran up to them, and said, "Hey guys. Great to see ya, it's been a while."

"Likewise, old buddy." Blu smiled and gave best friend a hug. "I take it you guys brought us here to see this?"

"Oh yeah. Just a while ago, my uncle paid some construction birds to turn this large space in the park into a soccer field. Once the new school semester starts, I'll be using it to teach young chicks how to play."

"You're going to coach school kids?" Jewel asked.

"Yep. The school said they needed to volunteers to help teach the young middle schoolers, and since I don't do these things for a profit, I didn't hesitate to say yes."

"Wow." Blu said. "That's pretty good of you, buddy."

"Thanks. But I didn't actually call you guys here just to tell you that."

"Oh?" Jewel wondered.

Lyra spoke up, "Yes. He called you guys because since you and Blu are now in engaged, the four of us should have a get together."

Roberto said to that, "Uh huh. The girls get to sit, chat, and watch while me and Blu get to play one on one with our old favorite game."

Then he tossed the ball to Blu, who was able to catch it.

"What do you say, buddy?" Roberto asked. "Up for another match after so long?" "Hmm. Well, if I never said no to a challenge before, then I am definitely not gonna say it now. So, bring it, Beto!"

"That's the spirit, come on!"

Roberto ran into the field to his goal. Blu ran to his, and the two girls sat in their chairs before Lyra turned on her radio.

As Blu and Roberto faced each other with a serious glare, Blu was the first to kick the ball. The game started and both runners went off like mad as the music began to play.

" _Free Ride_ " by Dan Hartman

Lyra's favorite song played as she said,

"Aw, perfect timing! You know, Jewel, I understand that gambling is both of us. But I bet you one pack of honey roasted peanuts that my husband wins."

"You're on, cous. But I wouldn't hold my breath for that narcissist."

"Ooh, low blow. But a little bit accurate."

Lyra and her cousin laughed and spoke more about the engagement while the boys continued playing.

The music proceeded through, a couple of minutes passed, and one by one, each player gained a score!

Blu gained 9.

Roberto gained 9.

In the end, they were tied and each of their fiances had their feathers and talons crossed.

"Alright, buddy! I will say…(exhaling in exhaustion)…you've been doing pretty good after so long."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Captain Humble."

"Haha." Roberto made a sarcastic laugh, but had a big smile on his face. He was more happy with how far his friend had come with her life. He was thinking about Jewel. She was scared of males for so long, but the fact that Blu met her and was able to make her happy all the way said a lot. Especially since they were engaged.

It made Roberto feel completely happy for her, and Lyra felt the same way when she it in his eyes.

Then, at the final moment, Roberto shook the ball a little with his talon, and speeded through the field. The cocky grin on his beak showed that he was ready for Blu's surrender.

But Blu was able to run faster. He made himself move like a jet, right before he surprisingly jumped up and swiped the ball.

It made Roberto a slip and slide from some wet grass.

"Whoa!" He yelped.

Lyra showed worry for him, while Jewel mentally cheered on for Blu. And once he lifted his head, he saw Blu still running. He was the cocky one as he got closer and closer to Roberto's goal before…

"Ah!"

Blu also slipped on wet grass. It was so hard that he kicked the ball far back and he dragged himself into the goal only. So, by Roberto's luck, the ball was kicked so far that it zoomed into Blu's net.

"Oi! Goal!" Roberto chanted, and Lyra pounced off her chair doing the same thing.

Blu lost, and he hanged his head down. Or up because he was laying in the other net, facing the scene upside down.

"Haha." He laughed slowly and Jewel went to him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Can you please help me up?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jewel helped him stand up straight, and gave a comfort snug to his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

They looked over and saw their two friends cheering. Roberto was able to carry Lyra up and spin her around.

So Blu said, "Just please let me do that to you next time, when I win."

"You got it." Jewel kissed his cheek. "And just know that no matter what, you'll always be my winner."

"Mostly because I won your heart, Mrs. Confident Gunderson."

Jewel tried to resist chuckling, and she turned her head away, with red cheeks as usual. But Blu brought her chin to face him with a smile.

"I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu. So much."

They kissed each other again, and Lyra was awed by them.

"They are just so cute together, aren't they, Beto."

"Yeah, but not as much as us."

"Mmmhmm.

Thanks for setting this up, I think it'll give them a good excuse to have us as their Best Bird and Bridesmaid."

"No problemo.

Plus, I was planning on letting Blu win so he could earn more of Jewel's affection."

"Uh huh. I'm just gonna have to take your word for it."

"What?"

Lyra laughed again, and just enjoyed seeing her two best friends displaying so much love for each other.

It made her wonder how the proposal looked back in New York. And she even envisioned how sweet the rest of Blu and Jewel's life would turn out forever.

* * *

 _ **Only two chapters left. You can let me know what you guys think as always, but already you're enjoying the romance (and certain movie reference), right?**_

 _ **Now that Blu and Jewel are engaged, you can take a wild guess on what the next chapter MIGHT be about.**_

 _ **On a related note, how shocking do you think it would be if Blu's proposal to Jewel was caught on film?**_


	4. Chapter 4

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Property**_

 _ **Okay. Another week, another chapter, which means another new installment.**_

 _ **Just know that I posted a chapter to one of my stories on Wattpad last week. So now I'm back for this weekend and the others. As for anything else, I can't say too many exciting came to me. It was a rather small busy time, and I got to enjoy some more time outside in my neighborhood. A normal but good week.**_

 _ **Now, while I hope yours was good too, here is another chapter to enjoy for the end of this week.**_

* * *

Ch.4

Jewel's Diary: _February 14, 2018. We did it. After waiting a whole month, we finally did it! Me and my most loving boyfriend and I finally got married!_

 _Oi, nothing has ever made me more happy than this! Blu and I were engaged for a month and officially wedded._

 _Actually, we did it yesterday, but still it was fantastic. Not only did we exchange the rings, but before that…oh boy…the whole event was more than amazing. We went into the same lovely temple where my parents got married, and everyone we invited actually came. Including my best friend Eva and Rafael, my cousin Lyra and Roberto, and Blu's best friends and their girlfriends, Nico, Pedro, Susie, and Abbi. Everybody came and seemed glad to see us finally come together like this, and when the entire ceremony began, the music was playing, everyone sat and watched._

 _Blu and his best men were standing together, my bridesmaid were at the other side, and everyone waited before my dad walked with me through the room. All I could see was everyone inside a beautiful room and the face of the happiest bird ever: my soon-to-be-husband, who stood up very patiently and somehow seemed more nervous than I did._

 _Through some of the days, I have felt more nervous than any girl in history because I was going through with this. Heck, there were days I kept suggesting to Blu that we delay the wedding, until he encouraged me to be brave._

 _Then while I was finally living in the moment, all I could do was smile and go through with the entire event. And it became even more romantic when it was time for us to share our words._

 _I went first…and I felt like Blu and I were only birds left on earth._

"Blu Gunderson…throughout my entire life, I always feared that I would be nothing but scared of boys and never fall in love, but you changed that. You have shown so much confidence, love, and compassion to me that it makes me feel like I would never accomplish anything without you in my life. And the fact that I now have this chance to be with you, to have you by my side forever…makes me feel complete."

 _In all honesty, I was practicing that. Hopefully that wasn't wrong, but still, it felt great. I could tell everyone in the room was awed by it and seeing Blu made my heart pound really fast as he gave his words next._

"Jewel Millennium…throughout my life, even after I've met you, I always felt like I knew what words to say. But now…I don't. Because with you, I feel like my future is going bright, and with this future, I am beyond happy to have it with someone like you. A girl who always claimed to be the nervous type, but proved otherwise for so long. You're smart, beautiful, and are the most courageous girl I have ever met. If I never met you, then I don't think I would ever feel the happiness that I do right now. And from now on, I always want to and will be happy if we both promise to stay together forever."

 _I couldn't help but cry a little, and nod and chuckle. Then even the bird marrying us had trouble holding back the tears, and after we exchanged the rings, we went for the finale._

 _The bird marrying us finally said to Blu,_

"Blu Gunderson, will have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To love her, care for her, and nurture her through sickness and in health?"

"I do." _He said._

 _Then the bird said to me,_

"Jewel Millennium, will have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, care for him, and nurture him through sickness and in health?"

"I-I do." _I had more tears in my eyes, and could barely speak. Then when he pronounced us as husband and wife…we kissed and everyone clapped. It was indeed a fairy tale come true for me._

 _I wanted to add more detail, but it was actually the first wedding I've ever been to and the things that go in the church me and Blu go to is rather sacred. So I didn't want to add in everything._

 _Anyway, then when we all got to have the reception and enjoy everything before the next big thing came to me._

Late in the afternoon, when the entire wedding was over, Blu drove Jewel all the way to a nice neighborhood, where every house was large and the birds there appeared to be nice and friendly. The drive itself also made Jewel feel tense, and while Blu noticed, he kept one wing on the wheel and another on Jewel's wing. That comfort made her feel at ease again and was both glad and nervous to know that she was going have that everyday.

A few minutes later, Blu parked his car at a big two story house. It was rich looking, and it made Jewel's beak drop when he exited the car. She got a good look at it, and said, "Blu…this is…?"

"Yep." Blu responded by taking her shoulder. "This is our house. Is it too much?"

"No. It's perfect. Oh Blu." She gave him another loving embrace, and she was unexpectedly carried by Blu bridestyle.

"Let's go in, sweetie." Blu smiled.

Jewel chuckled and let him carry her before he unlocked the door and entered their forever home.

"Wow." Jewel whispered.

"You got that right."

Blu gently put his wife down and they both browsed around, getting caught up in the excitement. They looked at every corner of their new living room, dining room, bathrooms, backyard, closets, and everything else before reaching their bedroom. It was a little small but seemed very cozy, especially the bed. Looking at it made Jewel blush, so she approached it slowly and sat down.

It was soft and felt comfortable, making her smiling, and Blu sat next to her asking, "Do you like everything so far?"

"Like it? Hmm. I like to think I love it. Thank you so much, Blu."

"It was nothing. I just wanted to make sure that my wife would have a nice home. And now, it is all ours."

"Mmm. You know, even if you didn't get this, I know I would always be home with you around."

"Thank you. And also, what do you think of the bed most of all?"

"I love it. Though, I'll be honest I'm anxious about it."

"And why is that?"

"Because…(gulp)…throughout all the times we dated, when we were done and I'd go home and sleep, there were moments in my dreams where…I pictured us just sleeping together in the same bed. And now that we finally can…"

"You still feel nervous. Well don't worry. I'll never be bothered by you being nervous. In fact, I could spend a few days sleeping on the couch if you'd like."

"No, no. Um…hmm. With us now being together, I would prefer if we stay together."

"Okay. Anything you want, I will always make you happy."

"Thank you. I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. No matter what."

"No matter what."

"Now, given the fact that we just got this house, it's going to take a while to get any of our stuff to here. So, do you want to spend the afternoon watching a movie while I make dinner?"

"Oh. Actually, I would like to but…I am kind of tired." Jewel changed her tone of voice into a (shy) flirting mood. "It has been a long week preparing for the wedding and after all the excitement today, I think I could use a little rest. Would you…comfort me, please?"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Blu smiled and gently rested Jewel down onto the bed, where she lied comfortably, and could her blushing cheeks heat up more as Blu laid with her. He embraced her, and she was able to smile and sleep soundly because her husband was with her. Jewel felt complete indeed.

Three months later…

It was late at night one day, and Jewel was in the living room lying down on the couch watching TV, and smiling as Blu was in the kitchen preparing food.

Throughout the time, Jewel has been having the best days ever thanks to her husband. Together, they've been able to do everything. Stay togther under the same roof, enjoy good walks during the day and night, support each other during any problems they had with their jobs or day, always remained honest, and working together through any problems they had with the house. Jewel was more focused on that than her little sci-fi romance marathon, and was also occupied with something else as she rubbed her belly, which appeared to have grown a little.

"Are you still hungry, Jewel? I'm almost done with spaghetti." Blu called out.

"Yes, please." Jewel replied. "And, uh-uh, do you think you can give me some salad too, please? Perhaps a big bowl of it? Without any dressing?"

Blu chuckled, "Sure, sweetie."

Then when he finished, he approached Jewel and gave her the bowl of spaghetti and served himself too.

"Thanks, Blu."

"No problem, honey." He kissed her cheek, to which it made her twitch and blush. Even after being married for so long, poor Jewel was nervous around boys, especially her husband. But Blu still loved her like that, and always treated her with respect.

So they ate their dinner as they watched TV before Jewel suddenly asked, "Hey Blu? Do you think I'll be great as a mother?"

"Huh? Jewel, why would you ask that? If anything, I think you're going to be a fantastic mother."

"Well I'm glad you think so, but imagine this, even though I've never been nervous around boys younger than me, I still don't know how I'm going to react if our child turns out to be a boy."

"You'll still be happy no matter what he or she turns out to be, right?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry. Remember what I said during our wedding? You always claim to be nervous, but prove otherwise everyday. You're strong, smart, beautiful, and kind. So I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to do great as a mother. Just like how you know I'll do great as a dad. And we have each other to get the job done right."

"Hmm. Where on earth did you learn to be so confident?" Jewel joked, feeling better.

"On the night when I first met the bravest girl ever. And to this day, she's sitting right next to me." Blu flirted and gave his wife another loving kiss to the beak. Jewel enjoyed it as always, and thought the music from the TV made it even more romantic. So she embraced him, and felt Blu gently rubbing her belly saying, "And you know what, Jewel?"

"What?"

"I think this family will be complete when we add our new member."

"I agree."

Then they kissed again and just enjoyed their night with their dinner and marathon, and felt that their lives were gonna be nothing short of spectacular. Including with their ( _ **three**_ ) new member( _ **s**_ ) that were coming in more than a few months.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? After this comes one chapter left, and also know this: While I listed "Life of Love" to come up next, I decided to delay that a little. You see, there has been a lot of news about congress stuff going on lately that has been driving me crazy. I think it's best if I don't say what it is, but I will say that's given me the excuse to make another chapter to "C's Adventures." One that's related to this…have you guys ever heard of the artist Rob Thomas?**_

 _ **It's something that I think might be fun to make. Hopefully I can, even though I can't add full lyrics anymore, and I hope everyone will be able to enjoy the rest of this year.**_

 _ **See ya, guys.**_

 _ **PS, sci-fi movie and spaghetti. I wonder who suggested that idea. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

• _**Rio is BlueSky and 20th Century Fox (as well as Disney) Property.**_

• _**The OCs in this chapter belong to me, but are similar and were inspired by OCs created by other good authors.**_

 _ **Happy August, everyone! Haha. Yeah, that's not a real special occasion, I just wanted to sound excited for this new chapter, or something like that.**_

 _ **Before I get into this, I would like to bring up a few things. For starters, after posting the 4th chapter to my Gang Stories summaries on Wattpad, I was planning on publishing my next short "Happy Fantasy." But then something interesting came up. One of the critics (I believe), Catspats31, sent a comment to my "So Long (in Advance) post." Saying that the site still won't allow "non-fiction" literary work, and that I can try to post original fiction on FictionPress. So I'd like to make a good response to that.**_

 _ **Catspats31, look, thank you for the advice. After getting your note, I already signed up for FictionPress and I'm gonna try it with publishing eventually. However, I have been trying, to the best of my abilities, to still make my "C's Adventures" stories look like actual fanfiction. Granted, it's not based on any known TV show (except for maybe the Tonight Show and other familiar stuff given the similarities I made for my old Q &A series and everything after). But it is a fictional story about me being friends with the many fictional characters I admire. It's hard to imagine how that idea can be considered "non-fiction", don't you think? But…either way…maybe I'll consider continuing C's Adventures, as well as FLY, Happy Fantasy, and Copied Creations (another upcoming story) on FictionPress from now on. Hopefully that will be good enough, and everybody from FFN will be able to read and comment on it. So thank you again for the advance anyway.**_

 _ **Also, to everyone, about Happy Fantasy, hopefully I will be able to make it before I go on my mission, and that you guys will be able to read what I publish between these times. Plus, before I do go eventually, hopefully I'll even have enough time to make another heartfelt one shot called "Bye Everyone" (inspired by Minecraft: Story Mode).**_

 _ **So now, on with this story. As I've mentioned before, this is going to be the final chapter to this. I know that you guys loved this and might feel a little upset about it. So sorry. But hey, I didn't say it was the complete end of the entire series. Because, like my future story "Carla, Bia, and Tiago: Best Friends Ever", this chapter is going to introduce a few special characters that you might like, and fall in love with. And those special characters will give me the inspiration to eventually create a midquel story for this, and it'll be about six characters coming together to create a fantastic friendship. But let's see what you think about it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and please leave a comment.**_

* * *

 **CH.5**

* * *

Jewel's Diary: _February 14, 2057. Forty years. It's been forty years since I met the love of my life, and from that time forth, everything in my life has been nothing short of amazing. I began dating Tyler Blu Gunderson, the boy with so much courage and compassion for me. Me, the girl who's been scared of boys for years. And because of him, I was able to get over my fear. Which was officially happened after we were married. But still, it showed that I would be nothing without my Blu, even to the present day of our anniversary._

On their current day, outside in the backyard of Blu and Jewel's house, there was some classic music playing from a stereo and a family gathered together for lunch. There were two elderly blue macaws, as well as six young adult ones and their four chicks at the table, and they got to talk before eating.

Blu and Jewel were the elderly ones, and were dearly happy as Jewel felt her oldest daughter hold her wing and say, "Happy anniversary, guys."

"Thanks, Carla. I like to think that this day so far has been the best because of you and your siblings. You came here and set up this whole party and lunch for us, and we love it." Jewel said, revealing her daughter's name, and the rest of her kids, Bia, and Tiago.

Blu then responded, "As for me, I don't think, I know." He giggled, and so did everyone else. "But really, thank you guys. And I thank the rest of you too for coming here."

One of the young girls, Tiago's wife Sally said, "No problem, Dad. It was our pleasure. Though it was a little difficult to convince Tiago to help out. He was more focused on setting up the Mutant Bash party tonight for his friends and Jesse."

Tiago complained, "Why do you have to tell them that?"

Carla's husband Vince spoke up, "Don't worry, T, we're not offended. That much." And everyone laughed again. "Though still, we really wanted to come here to celebrate this special occasion, and to also say thank you."

"Thank us? And for what exactly?" Blu smiled and questioned.

"Thank you guys for finding each other, because if it weren't for that, then you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now, and my best friends and I never would've had our lovebirds."

"Aww." Blu and Jewel said, and that statement made Carla give him a great big hug. But then everyone noticed the kids making a gagging gesture, and it made most of them roll their eyes.

Seb said, "Kids, don't be like that."

Bia, "Yeah, haha. There was once a day where my siblings and I used to think the same thing until we met our lovebirds."

Jesse, "Well, that's not gonna happen to me, Aunt Bia."

Anne, "Me neither."

Peter, "Me neither."

Bo, "Dito."

Carla, "We use to say that a lot too."

Tiago, "But trust us, guys. One of these days, you're gonna regret say that. Just take it from me."

Sally chuckled, "Mmmhmm."

"Either way, right now, what we can do is enjoy the family that we still have now."

Jewel, "That's right. In fact, let's also dig in. I'm pretty hungry."

Everyone smiled and did chow down to the good Valentine's Day meal. They treated it like an outdoor Thanksgiving Bar-B-Q, but with more desserts, and everyone was able to enjoy their good meal. The kids seemed to have been more occupied with the food, but Blu and Jewel were more occupied with something else. They looked at their children, their in-laws, and their grandchildren. Seeing them all together made both the elderly macaws smile, holding their wings together, and thinking the exact same thing.

Jewel whispered to Blu, "Hmm. Look how far we've come."

Blu softly replied, "Yep. (sigh) And to think, it all happened because we bumped into each other at the restaurant."

"Yeah. Even now, it's still kinda funny to how life works. Plus, it also happened because you were willing to hang out with a nervous girl."

"You mean a beautiful and brave girl."

"Potato, patato. Hehehe."

"Still, I feel like my life would never be this happy without you, Jewel."

"Same here, and…do you imagine that our grandchildren will feel the same way someday?"

"If it happened for us, and our children, then I have a feeling it will happen for them. Someday. Right now, they look like they're barely out of their training pants."

"Oh Blu." Jewel chuckled over her husband's usual sense of humor.

Then, an hour later, after finishing lunch, the kids got to play together in the backyard while the adults stayed inside and got to chat more. All of them were laughing and still having a good time.

"So, really? You and Jesse did that during last year's Mutant Bash?" Blu asked Tiago, who also laughed.

"Yep. I couldn't eat any sugary stuff for a whole week, and Jesse didn't want to stop looking after me."

Jewel laughed, "Which just goes to show that he obviously inherited his mother's kindness instead your rebelliousness."

"Hey!"

Sally chuckled, "Oh lighten up, sweetie." Then she patted her shoulder hard.

"Ow."

Blu continued, "So anyway, what else have you guys been doing lately?" Then when he brought up that question, everyone but Jewel made a huge frown with their eyes looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, guys?" Jewel asked.

Vince, "Do you want to tell them, Carla, or should I?"

Seb, "No, I'll do it. Guys, some bad things have been happening lately. You see, Tiago and Sally have recently had their house raided like three times because of some false conspiracies going on in their town, and Vince and Carla were recently fired from their job because of some budget cuts."

"What?" Blu questioned.

Jewel, "Oh my gosh. Guys, I'm so sorry."

Carla, "It's okay. Heck, it isn't all bad."

Seb, "Yeah. Lately, things haven't been going wrong for me and Bia, and when Tiago and Carla told us about what happened, we offered to let them and their kids stay at our place."

Jewel, "Really?"

Bia, "Uh huh. We decided that since our house was big enough, we had enough money to take care of everyone, and since our kids always seemed to get along together, we thought this would be fantastic."

Seb, "Especially because of the 'kids getting along with their cousins' part."

Blu, "Wow. Well, that's good to hear, I guess. But are you all sure this will be helpful enough? Because if anything, I think Jewel and I would be more than happy to spare some roo-"

Tiago, "No, no, it's okay, Dad. Really."

Sally, "Absolutely. I think the ten of us together will be fine. Plus, even though Carla and Vince were fired, they still have their advanced income coming to them until next month. So I think we're all covered."

Jewel, "Another good thing to hear then, and also, it's good to see you six still look out for each other. When you were younger, you could hardly stand each other. Yet you never wanted to be apart."

Vince, "I guess that is true."

Tiago, "Maybe that's just the benefits of being cursed by two lovebird parents, hehe."

Sally, "No argument here."

Everyone laughed again, and while the news sounded bad to Blu and Jewel at first, they were still able to notice how happy their kids were, and as they looked at their grandkids still playing, they wondered how amazing things would be for them from now on.

 _And in a way they did. Because after we had our lunch, we were able to go to a movie together, and said our goodbyes during the evening, and as these many hours proceeded, somehow I had these pictures coming to me repeatedly in my head. I kept seeing different picture of me and Blu hanging out together, and seeing pictures of us taking care of our kids while they were growing up, and before they got to marry their loves. I would say they were memories, but really they were fantasies that came to me and were as good as my memories. There were so many things that I wish I could've done with my family, and were so many things that I did get to do with my family. And because of that, I loved them all more and more everyday. Including my husband, which is why I've decided…to stop writing in my journals._

 _I'm able to remember everything that my love and I have been through. Though I've written in everything that I felt and experience, I've decided to stop because I realized that I don't need my journals anymore. All I need to do to remember the many good things in my life is just be loyal to my husband and to be grateful for the life and family that was given to me. And so with that, I just want to say goodbye and farewell to my journal writing days forever._

Then, a few more hours later, Jewel was sitting in her bed and sighed after she was done writing in her last journal. She was felt like she was alone at the moment and took in the good memories she still had. Then a came in from behind her.

"You know you still talk out loud when you write, right?"

"Huh?" Jewel turned and saw that it was her husband. "Oh, Blu. I'm sorry, I forgot you were here."

"Really?" Blu smiled, and gave his wife a good hug from behind. "Hmm. Because I never forget that you're here in my life."

"Oh, Blu." Jewel chuckled again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. But you also know what I mean."

"Yeah." Then she kissed his beak. "I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. The angel of my life…"

"...Still spends another day with the hero of her life. Hmm."

The two hugged each other tightly, and savored each other's comfort like always, knowing that their life was whole.

"Hmm. Thanks again for being with me, Blu."

"It's my pleasure. Not to mention my responsibility. And even if it takes another forty years, I still plan to uphold it. Taking care of you as well as showing love and loyalty."

"I look forward it." Jewel smiled and felt touched when Blu pressed his wing on her cheek. But then frowned a little. "Only…you and I both know we're won't be around for that."

"Hmm. Yeah, I know. You think we shoulda told them?"

"No. This illness that we have…it's not that big of a deal, and besides, it's not even going to take its toll until a handful of years from now."

"All the more reason for us to tell our kids."

"I know, I know. But still, it's not for a long time. We'll tell them eventually…but right now I want to savor the here and now with you. Remembering all the good things we've been through together. Will you do that with me?"

Blu felt a little frownish too, but by looking at Jewel's happy and optimistic face, he knew he couldn't refuse. So he smiled, sat up on the bed with her, and hugged her before they pressed their heads together, reminding themselves of everything they did for the past forty years.

"I love you." They both said in their minds, and felt like they could hear each other before going to sleep. Which meant that they were happy, and knew that with the time they had left in their lives, they would spend it well with each other and their families.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Like I said, end of this story…but not the end of the series. After this, I'm gonna consider making more installments in the future. In fact, let me explain the new characters I made.**_

 _ **The love interests I made for Blu and Jewel's kids are named…Sally (Tiago's wife), Seb (Bia's husband), and Vince (Carla's husband). And there kids are…(Tiago and Sally's son) Jesse, (Bia and Seb's daughter) Anne, and (Carla and Vince's kids) Peter and Bo. I made up those characters while developing "Alex's Summaries" (as well as a personal book on the "Love Never Expected" fanfiction), and I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a good time using those characters.**_

 _ **(You know, whenever I'm not using Lisa, Junior, Miguel, or Bluecat's characters that is.)**_

 _ **So, with that, I hope you guys liked them and this chapter, and will have fun with this weekend. And by the way, I want to thank Alexriolover95 for allowing me to do the same thing he's doing. Using Q &As on the author notes. Though, just to be safe, I'm not gonna do it as constantly as he will, and to start it, I'm make up my own questions for myself. For example…**_

 _ **The anonymous character 6477311 sent me a new question saying, "Hey C, I noticed that you're on FictionPress right now. So how much fun do you think you'll have with that?"**_

 _ **I responded, "Me? I think I'm gonna have some fun with it. Being on another program where I can post my original fictions like C's Adventures and The Gang Stories, and I believe it will be fun to show it to new people and have my stories expanded from there to other sites like DeviantART and Wattpad."**_

 _ **Which is actually kind of true. I hope you guys will be able to see my new stuff on FictionPress, and know that I'm still gonna continue here too. So don't worry. My days of writing here and anywhere are far from done, and I hope you guys will love my next upcoming work.**_

 _ **In fact, I just might finally write "Happy Fantasy" on FictionPress next week. So from there, I say please leave a comment, and have a great weekend, everyone. Bye!**_


End file.
